The Demon Priestess
by Wicken25
Summary: Kagome watches from the unfinished beamed skyscraper as a Scottish terrier sat beside her at the school in the distance. "My sons... how will you react to meeting your mother for the first time..." Family most likely no romance


Blue Exorcist and Inuyasha Crossover

Kagome

Genre Family

She watches from the unfinished beamed skyscraper as a boy was lit in blue flames below. _I have finally found you...my eldest son_, she turns her gaze farther away to a boy running into the church with two beauty marks under his eye and one by his mouth _...my youngest son...we can finally be together..._

APA

Prologue

Kagome she didn't know what happened really...one thing led to another and she met a man for a one night stand he ...intrigued her, she admits to herself later. His dark hair and green eyes but as they were rolling in the sheets he changed and it was too late to stop what he had begun without hurting herself and once he vanished in the blue flames with a fist in his face wrapped in pink aura and a clawed hand through his stomach with magenta stripes she rolled out of bed while a sheet draped around her by her familiar...her friend and comrade.

"What the fuck Satan...jeesh I knew he had a hard on for me but this is ridiculous! That one time I beat him in a sword duel after challenging me in your court as a comrade and he never lets it go!" she huffed as she rubbed her lower back as Kirara mewed her agreement and jumps up onto her shoulder to curl around her neck and offer her own kind of encouragement. Sesshomaru just growls and washes his hand as he mutters about demons from other courts should mind there own business...heathens.

See there were two types of demons out in the world and unfortunately most of them are very very bad but there are exceptions and clauses to this rule and that is Japanese demons when they lived among humans so so very long ago...about six hundred years now...after her family died she moved on with the rest of society and boy did it get bizarre.(Note Kagome staid in feudal era and waited till she could be with her family again living with them until they died and moved on.)

Now there are classifications of the worlds and the secret one for the ...more unique Japanese Demons rules by their king who she knew so long ago...Sesshomaru Lord of the West and Ruler of the realm Makai.

Then there is the more Christian and commonly known and confused with demons ruled by Satan in Gehenna and the human realm Assiah. In fact the only demon she knew from there was that bizarre fellow who Shippo met and they have been inseparable since, causing un-told amount of mischief by posing as children. God that was the worst for over five years they finally had enough but there are still legends in some places of there craziness, the one and only Mephisto Pheles.

"Miko..." Sesshomaru was staring at her or more accurately her stomach and suddenly kneeled down and grasped her hips in both hands as she started stuttering on what the hell he was doing as he sniffed her stomach before grimacing and looking up to her.

"You are with Pup. Most likely two from what this Sesshomaru can sense."

Everything went downhill from there.

APA

First since she was living as a pretend normal human pushing eighteen year old girl and none of the humans knew about her, they threw in gas and because she was pretending Kagome could not fight back as the exorcists stormed in with cloth covered faces.

They kept her drugged for months monitoring her and whispering not knowing she could hear but do nothing as they kept her locked up to have the boys...she was able to see them a little as the bloody children were removed from her VIA C-Section as she saw them washed and a black tuff of hair and pointy ears as another came from her with surprising moles under one eye and another at the corner of his mouth, three in total.

She passed out after that and was left there bleeding thinking her dead as she was left to bleed out.

Worthless Exorcists she will kill them one day as a promise to herself as she woke a week later and was finally able to summon Sesshomaru who took her back with him to recover as he sent scouts looking for her sons. One with the powers of Satan and the other not.

Till one day she found them, she watched them both go to school and play in the park, run home to a church to greet their father and she watched as unbidden tears flowed down her face as her heart clenched painfully.

"My Boys...my baby boys...there all grown up..." She couldn't take it, she left not able to go kill an actual innocent man who has the love of her children as she saw into his soul and keep Satan at bay. She knew how difficult it was and the stress of her coming would cause un-tolds amount of pressure.

So she watched and watched and she let the priest notice her only once.

She walks to the church and enters her long ebony hair flowing down in swishes down her back as Kagome wore a white and black dress and black flats as she walked by the front gate where he was sweeping the walkway.

"Thank you for loving them but I hate you for taking them." His head shot up as he watched her go down the walkway and she looked back only once for him to drop his broom seeing the same blue eyes and her black hair and pale skin. She was at best maybe sixteen to eighteen years old! Yet...yet her eyes were what made him cautious and he ran back inside to pull out the records of the boys birth and froze at the sight of a supposedly dead teen in the photos.

"I think we may have made a grave mistake...about her."


End file.
